


Sacrificio

by craigtucker250



Category: South Park
Genre: Christianity, Gen, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtucker250/pseuds/craigtucker250
Summary: ESP// One-shotPolillas suelen llegar a morir a la pieza de Butters y en la noche una inesperada visita lo sorprende mientras duerme





	Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Hace unos días me metí a un correo electrónico que usé desde el 2010 al 2015 y al cual no había podido tener acceso en años porque había perdido la contraseña. La cosa es que logré entrar hace poco y curioseando por la bandeja de entrada me encontré con un montón de fanfics que había escrito entre los años 2012 y 2013. Los leí todos y la verdad es que no estaban tan malos así que decidí revisarlos, editarlos y subirlos en esta plataforma. Por alguna razón la gran mayoría de los fics nunca los publiqué en ninguna pagina de internet, solo uno par en Fanfiction.net que también volveré a subir por esta via.  
> Bueno, espero que les guste esta corta historia!

Una polilla gris tambaleaba dentro de su habitación, chocaba con sus muebles y se perdía entre sus azules cortinas de océano; se ahogaba con aires suicidas. Butters alzó la mirada hacia la ampolleta que parpadeaba dejándolo segundos en penumbra y segundos en claridad, bajó su mirada hacia la polilla que ahora revoloteaba cerca del suelo, advirtiendo un aterrizaje forzoso.

Butters sintió lástima de ella y asomándose a la orilla de su cama se inclinó hacia el suelo para atrapar el insecto con sus manos, las rodillas apenas podían sostener su cuerpo mientras su cabeza se acercaba peligrosamente al piso, logró atrapar a la polilla con un poco de esfuerzo y cerró sus palmas creando una oscura prisión para la polilla, sintió las débiles alas protestar contra su piel. Tranquila amiguita, le cantó en un susurro, estaba preocupado de verla tan inquieta y la sostuvo sobre su pecho durante unos momentos. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el aleteo cada vez más paulatino y sus pies desnudos y fríos buscaron protección entre las sábanas, el ritmo de su corazón iba calmo y pensó que la polilla se estaba tranquilizando dentro de su prisión. Abrió los ojos y separó sus manos para encontrarse con la polilla quieta e inmóvil, sin vida, sobre sus palmas cubiertas de su polvillo gris.

Pobrecilla, murmuró el niño triste e incapaz de hallar una manera de volverla a la vida (sólo Dios podía hacerlo y Butters estaba lejos de ser un Dios) puso sus pies en el frío piso y caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió una cajita café que tenía escondida entre cuadernos y libros y guardó el cadáver polvoriento, junto con otros cadáveres de polillas que había ido juntando con el tiempo, sin darse cuenta su habitación se había convertido en un cementerio de polillas, donde los enigmáticos insectos revoloteaban hasta fallecer. Lo siento amiguita, no pude hacer nada por ti, murmuró a la vez que posaba su rosado dedo sobre las alas grises. Caminó de vuelta a su cama y se arrodilló frente a ella, y le rezó al verdadero y buen Dios para que cuidara de todas las polillas moribundas del mundo, para que tuvieran una muerte digna, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, Amén.

Butters sintió un súbito peso sobre su cuerpo que lo hizo ahogarse, tosiendo en busca de aire. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con una oscuridad espesa y caliente, unos dientes blancos relucieron y el niño los miró con ojos entornados en miedo. Hey Butters, lo llamó la voz entre los dientes y unos ojos brillantes lo saludaron con malicia, Butters se encogió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, quizá todo era un mal sueño. Despierta imbécil, le dijo la voz, ahora molesta y áspera sobre él, la presencia acercó su hocico al rostro del niño, aliento caliente sobre su fría y redonda nariz. Butters despierta.

  
-Estoy despierto- dijo el niño y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano. El otro chico soltó una risa fuerte y hosca.- ¿Qué hora es, Eric?  
-Casi las tres de la madrugada- respondió con simpleza y se sentó sobre las piernas de Butters, descansando todo su enorme cuerpo sobre él. Butters ahogó un grito de dolor y sus ojos ardieron.  
-¡Quítate Eric!- suplicó el niño lastimeramente y el niño gordo obedeció-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Eric sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad bajo la oscuridad de la noche, se acercó al niño más pequeño y atrapó su mano entre las suyas.  
-Estoy aquí, mi buen amigo, porque tenemos una misión que cumplir.  
-¿Qué misión?- Butters abrió la boca, súbitamente inquieto ante una nueva aventura con su amigo.  
-La más importante de tu vida.

  
Butters y su amigo Eric llevaban caminando más de quince minutos bajo la oscuridad de la noche y el frío inmaculado de la nieve. El niño rubio buscó calor entre sus delgados brazos y se abrazaba así mismo arduamente para que su cuerpo no pereciera de hipotermia, un vapor blanco salía de entre sus labios cada vez que respiraba. Miró a Eric que iba delante suyo a paso rápido y enérgico, ignorando totalmente el endemoniado frío que hacía a esas horas. Pasaron los minutos y las casas coloridas de South Park iban lentamente reduciendo su número y los árboles verdes y tenebrosos se hacían paso entre la nieve, creciendo en cantidad a cada paso.

  
-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Butters con palabras tiritonas y casi imperceptibles. Confiaba en su querido amigo Eric, pero temía por su propia seguridad. No quería que sus padres lo castigaran de nuevo. ¡Venía recién saliendo de uno!  
-Cálmate, marica. Ya casi llegamos- Le respondió el otro niño, con voz firme y un dejo de agresividad en su entonación. Giró, desviándose del camino y adentrándose a un terreno cercado con grandes alambres de púas. De su mochila sacó unas tijeras de metal de gran tamaño e hizo un corte preciso para poder atravesar la vía prohibida. Sin mucha ceremonia se agachó para pasar, llenando sus manos y rodillas de la húmeda nieve y barro. Hizo un gesto para que Butters hiciera lo mismo. Butter al verlo tragó saliva y negó con un gesto de su cabeza, una gota de sudor nervioso rodó por su sien. Eric, no creo que debamos cruzar una propiedad privada, musitó.

En la oscuridad de la noche vio los ojos de Eric refulgir violentos ante sus palabras cobardes. Sin mediar palabra cruzó una de sus manos regordetas enguantadas y le agarró un tobillo a Butters, cerrando perfectamente sus dedos de salchicha alrededor de la pierna flaca del muchacho. Butters miró la mano grande y caliente sobre sí, y sin más preámbulo Eric lo trajo con brutalidad hacia sí mismo, haciendo que el menor perdiera la estabilidad cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. Butters soltó un chillido y se retorció en el suelo en busca de agarre mientras su amigo la arrastraba sin complicaciones a través de la cerca de alambres de púas. Butters lloró de dolor al ser arrastrado por la nieve y la tierra fría y dura, mientras las púas del alambre le rasgaban la piel de las piernas y brazos, como garras endemoniadas que querían atraparlo..

Aquí iba de nuevo, pensó al atravesar la cerca y Eric lo presionaba a que lo siguiera con apuro para adentrarse en la casa abandonada. Esta era una de las nuevas aventuras de su querido amigo. Pero él confiaba en Eric, confiaba en sus ideas geniales e historias legendarias, se aseguró a sí mismo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sujetando sus brazos heridos. Lo seguiría a donde fuera, aunque fuera a parar a morir en un terreno abandonado, donde sus alitas de niño destruido encontrarían por fin la paz en las manos de su buen, querido y apreciadísimo amigo Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!! Con gusto me encantaría recibir sus comentarios!!! Esta historia la escribí el 2012 creo, ni me acuerdo con qué fin jajaja estaba sin terminar así que intenté darle un final ambiguo, la verdad es que no recuerdo en qué estaba pensando hacer en ese momento.  
> Siganme en mis redes, pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil (solo mis redes relacionadas con el fandom ups)


End file.
